1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a driving circuit, and more particularly, to a gate driving circuit of a display panel.
2. Related Art
Due to rapidly advancing semiconductor technologies in the recent years, portable electronics and flat panel displays have gained popularity. In various types of flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have gradually become the mainstream of display products because of features including low voltage operation, non-radiation, light weight, compactness, and the like.
To lower down the manufacturing costs of LCDs, the gate driving circuits have been formed by manufacturers of display panels directly on the panels, and therefore it is no longer necessary to purchase gate driver ICs in order to assemble the panels. The panels in no need of the gate driver ICs are referred to as gate in panels (GIPs).
The gate of a pixel is conventionally designed to be driven by stable direct current or fixed square waves; however, said design is incompliant with the requirement of the GIPs for high threshold voltages. If the threshold voltage is set low, the start-up screen is apt to be abnormal; if the threshold voltage is set high, the power consumption becomes excessive.
A thermistor is sometimes applied for voltage adjustment. When a panel starts up and the temperature is relatively low, the voltage is raised; when the temperature is relatively high, the voltage is lowered down. Nonetheless, this design renders the gate voltage of the panel variable because the environmental conditions are changed. Thereby, the value of the gate voltage cannot remain optimal. From another perspective, the thermistor is inherently unstable and cannot be accurately controlled, thus leading to the floating phenomenon of the gate voltage of the panel.